


Wonder Woman to the Rescue

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant knows Diana Prince, Catstra, Diana owes Cat a favor, F/F, She also knows she's Wonder Woman, but again, no plan so i'm not saying there will be but also not saying there won't be, nowhere it is leading to, or possibly flashbacks to violence, possible depictions of violence later, there may be more characters and pairings later, this fic has no plan, this part just hit me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Diana owes Cat a favor, she hadn't been expecting to pay up quite this way. Now she's left to figure out how what's she's found of Cat's ended up where it did and why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha so here's the thing.....this has no plan. Like I don't know where it's going, where I want it to go or anything like that. I don't even know where it came from. So I'm just gonna leave this first chapter here and let it stew and see what we come up with. If anyone has any ideas feel free to shoot them my way, I can't promise to use them but I promise I'll consider them all cause as I said....no plan. Anyway, thanks guys, I love you all!

She surveys the scene surrounding her, hands pressing into her hips, “Wonder Woman!” at the call of her name, she turns, looking over the agent approaching her. “We’ve found something, well someone, we’d like your help.”

She nods, “Of course, Agent, lead the way.” As the agent for the DAMA moves away she follows behind, continuing to take in the surrounding area. This new facility was investigated for illegal drug smuggling, that was not, however, what had been found or more specifically not all that had been found and not the kind they believed they’d find. Hence, why the DMA had been called in.

When they stop it's before a gurney at the back of one of the ambulances belonging to their organization, “Who’s this?” she asks, a sheet pulled up over the woman’s face.

“We found her inside,” the agent says, “we didn't want anyone taking photos of her.” The agent reaches out to pull the sheet back, revealing a face that Wonder Woman knows well. “What should we do?”

“Nothing,” she says, “you do nothing. I will take care of her.” The agent nods moving away while she reaches to a hidden pocket on her suit, pulling her cellphone from within. She dials a familiar number, pressing the phone to her ear, “Come on, pick up,” she mutters, eyes still roving over the woman before her.

She releases a quiet breath when the line clicks over and a voice reaches her, “What do you want, Prince? It’s Saturday.”

“I found something that belongs to you, Catherine, I’m bringing it home,” she tells the woman on the other end of the line. “It would be preferable if Carter was with his father or your niece when I arrive.”

“Diana, what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, Kit Kat,” Diana says, “I’ll be at your place in a little under two hours.”

“I’ll see you then. And I expect a complete explanation when you arrive.”

“Understood,” Diana says before hanging up. “Get her to my plane,” she demands of a few of the agents around her, “I’ll take her from here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” someone says, “thank you, ma’am.”


End file.
